Año Nuevo
by 008Kasumi
Summary: "Hola… Feliz Navidad." Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para desestabilizar por completo sus emociones. Sintió como si le hubieran sacudido la tierra y un torbellino de emociones surcó por su pecho. Felicidad, ira, tristeza, añoranza… Todo llegó justo al leer ese simple mensaje, pero que llevaba un pesado nombre de remitente. "-Antonio."


**Año Nuevo**

"Hola… Feliz Navidad."

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para desestabilizar por completo sus emociones. Sintió como si le hubieran sacudido la tierra y un torbellino de emociones surcó por su pecho. Felicidad, ira, tristeza, añoranza… Todo llegó justo al leer ese simple mensaje, pero que llevaba un pesado nombre de remitente.

"-Antonio."

Pensó en beber, borrar el mensaje de la memoria de su teléfono y seguir con su vida. ¿Quién se creía que era? Después de abandonarlo y apartarlo de su vida. No. No iba a ceder… O eso era lo que pensó justo antes de tomar la primera botella de ron añejo que encontró.

"Hey… Hola, sabes? Eres un completo imbécil, venir aquí y saludar como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no te hubieras ido… Sé que no fui la mejor persona contigo pero no te da derecho a tratarme así…"

"…Lamento todo lo que te hice, los dos sabemos que necesitábamos estar lejos"

"Ni siquiera avisaste, sabes que odio las sorpresas…"

"…Iré a verte, odio discutir estas cosas en mensajes."

* * *

El aire frío le helaba los huesos, había comenzado a tiritar mientras observaba la vieja casa de quién había sido el mejor y peor error de su vida. Sus amigos le habían dicho que era un imbécil, que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Que de caer otra vez, posiblemente dejarían de apoyarle… Sabía que al final terminarían escuchándole, pero aún así quería ser optimista y pensar que no volvería a caer en esa adicción llamada Arthur.

A paso inseguro, se acercó a la gran puerta de madera tallada y barnizada. La primera vez que tocó aún estaba terminando de pedir permiso a sus brazos de ejercer fuerza, la segunda vez logró resonar, la tercera vez estuvo seguro de que la persona en el interior de la casa le había escuchado, pues los pasos y la voz familiar en el interior no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Ya voy!

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y se vio obligado a contener la respiración. Estaba muy nervioso, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que le daba miedo que fuera a fallar en algún momento. Parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta… Hasta que por fin la figura detrás de la puerta se reveló. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron y entonces sintió como si un río cálido recorriera su pecho, dándole un poco de calor y paz. Ese era el efecto que esos ojos tenían en el, y en ese momento supo que estaba jodido.

–…Hola Arthur. –dijo en un murmullo.

–Antonio… Qu-Cómo… Quiero decir, hola… –El rubio parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Por supuesto que Antonio le había dicho que iría, pero cuando había mandado esos mensajes estaba tan borracho que borró toda la evidencia y luego se echó a dormir. Recordaba partes, pero no con suficiente claridad, además habían pasado días desde eso… Y ahora estaba ahí, frente al ángel de sus pesadillas. –Pasa, hace mucho frío.

–Sí, gracias. –El moreno asintió mientras entraba a la casa. Era como la recordaba, pero con más libros. Quizá algunas cosas habían cambiado de posición pero nada demasiado relevante. Se dirigió al sofá y tomo su lugar ahí, frotando sus manos para entrar en calor.

– ¿Te gustaría tomar té? No me queda café…

–La verdad es que solo quiero platicar un poco en este momento…

–Claro… Mira, lo de los mensajes fue un error. Sinceramente no recuerdo las cosas que puse pero quería disc–

–Arthur, cállate. Siéntate y hablemos como los adultos que debimos haber sido desde un principio. –El rubio se sintió como un niño regañado. En parte, el español tenía razón. A paso perezoso fue a sentarse del otro lado del sofá donde estaba Antonio. Recordaba que en el pasado compartieron risas y algunos momentos románticos en ese mismo lugar, justo antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

–…No debí responderte el mensaje.

–Hay muchas cosas que no debiste haber hecho desde un principio, pero henos aquí… –se alzó de hombros. –… ¿Cómo has estado?

–Debo decir que bien, tengo una casa propia y un buen empleo. Pero sobre todo estoy muy cómodo con mi vida en este momento… ¿Y tú?

–Francis y yo logramos poner un café propio y nos va bien. Por fin pudimos hacer algo bueno en conjunto… –una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sus ojos volvieron a buscar los del rubio. –Me alegra saber que estás bien…

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ambos y Antonio comenzaba a tener dudas de si realmente había sido bueno ir a casa de Arthur en primer lugar.

–…Todo esto ha sido un poco dramático… ¿no crees?

–Arthur, todo lo que nosotros hacemos viene con grandes cantidades de drama… Supongo que eso era lo nuestro. –Su mirada regresó al suelo mientras comenzaba a juguetear con sus propias manos. –…Honestamente no pensé que responderías a mi mensaje. Y cuando pasó, solo podía pensar en que quería verte otra vez para arreglar todo este desastre…

–Ya lo hemos intentado.

–Nunca de la mejor manera.

–Cierto… ¿estás con alguien ahora?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al español. Pero pronto volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

–No, no con alguien oficial.

–… ¿Apenas salen de citas?

–Digamos que sí, pero solo me estoy divirtiendo…– _He intentado conseguir una pareja estable pero siempre me encuentro incapaz de sentir algo que supere lo que sentí por ti. Me has jodido mucho la vida._

–Te estás acostando con personas al azar… –Frunció sus gruesas cejas. Un pinchazo de celos llegó a su pecho, un pinchazo que no debió estar ahí en primer lugar.

–Me conoces bien… ¿y tú? ¿Sigues con Mary?

– ¿Qué te hace suponer que estaría con ella?

Antonio se alzó de hombros mirando hacia un lado. "Era la persona que podía darte lo que yo no." –Querías tener una familia… ¿No?

Ah… cierto. Antonio tenía esa parte de información sobre su persona. Un pesado suspiro abandonó sus labios y se llevó una mano al cuello.

–…Descubrí que me engañaba con su ex.

–¡¿Qué?! Yo lo sabía, era una zorra. Ugh… Te dije que no me agradaba.

–No te agradaba porque estabas celoso.

–…Si, ¡pero en verdad no me daba buena espina! –las mejillas de Antonio se pusieron un poco rojas, no sabía si era vergüenza de sentirse descubierto o enojo. Pero confiaba en que Arthur no se diera cuenta.

–Ya… Como sea, no me dolió tanto como esperaba… En el interior, siempre supe que no la quería tanto como se debería querer a una pareja.

–Entonces… En resumen somos dos hombres solitarios, ex amantes, hablando incómodamente en vísperas de año nuevo…

–Pues si… ¿Qué tan patético es eso?

–Lo suficientemente patético como para darme ganas de beber algo.

–Me queda un poco de ron, creo que tengo vino espumoso por ahí.

–Cualquier cosa es bienvenida…

–Si… Espera, ¿te vas a quedar?

Antonio le observó un momento y luego hizo una mueca infantil.

–Si quieres me puedo ir…

– ¡No! Quiero decir… Tú… Eh… Olvídalo. –Arthur sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie para ir en busca de esas botellas que daban valor al más cobarde. Antonio soltó una risa desde su lugar, Arthur seguía siendo igual de torpe a la hora de hablar… Hay cosas que nunca iban a cambiar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, pero sin duda el sentimiento seguía latente. Llevó una mano a su pecho y soltó un suspiro… Era ridículo que a pesar de haber intentado enterrarlo siguiera ahí.

Cuando Arthur regresó con las botellas y un par de vasos, los nervios e incomodidad se fueron disipando. Hablaban como antes, de cosas mundanas, chistes y tonteras que les hacían sentir muy cómodos. El espacio entre ambos se fue reduciendo conforme la noche avanzaba y las risas se hacían un poco más estruendosas… Hasta que hubo silencio una vez más.

–….Antonio… ¿qué nos pasó?

–…Bueno, he escrito un montón de cartas y pensamientos que siempre concluyen en que tú eres un imbécil…

–Tampoco fuiste el mejor como para decirme estas cosas. No eras completamente sincero conmigo…

–Lo sé… Verás, no soy el más brillante con mis propias emociones…

–Supongo… Pero te fuiste sin decirme nada.

–…Me lastimaba estar contigo. –lo había dicho, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. –Podía ver lo mucho que querías estar con Mary, pero no podía tolerarlo. De verdad dolía verte con alguien más mientras yo seguía siendo el mismo tipo patético de siempre…–Se sirvió más vino al terminar de hablar, al menos eso ayudaba a pasar el mal sabor de esas palabras.

Ese tiempo entre ambos había sido caótico. Después de intentar estar juntos y fallar terriblemente en varias ocasiones, habían acordado quedar en una amistad. Una decisión tonta hecha por corazones que aún se querían con locura pero que no sabían cómo manejarse en ese momento. Al final, Antonio fue el primero en romper el contacto de forma definitiva.

–En algún momento me dijiste que había esperanza para ambos… Pero te conozco bien. Tenías demasiado miedo para entregarte así… ¿Alguna vez le dijiste a tu familia?

–…Mis hermanos saben. Les hablé de ti…

– ¿Y que pensaron al respecto?

–Estaban sorprendidos al principio pero lo han asimilado bien…

La risa amarga de Antonio no se hizo esperar. – Te dije que todo iría bien…

–Tú también tenías miedo…

–Yo estaba listo para entregar todo por ti.

– ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

–Porque sabía que me dejaras a la deriva por tus propios demonios… Y dolía.

De nuevo, el silencio se instaló entre ambos. Aunque esta vez Antonio se acercó al rubio para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Se seguía sintiendo tan bien como antes.

–…Te he echado mucho de menos… –las palabras salieron sin su permiso. Sintió que Arthur le rodeó una vez más y esto le animó a acurrucarse.

–También te he extrañado…

–…A veces, cuando no me queda nada que hacer… Me siento muy solo y comienzo a pensar en ti. Has sido alguien… Muy importante en mi vida, a pesar de todos los problemas.

–También eres una persona sumamente importante para mí… Pero debería matarte por haberme dejado así.

–Sabes que era necesario… Debíamos crecer por nuestra cuenta.

–Quizá…

– ¿"quizá"? ¡Solo no me quieres dar la razón!

–Ya, cállate.

Los dos soltaron una leve carcajada justo antes de suspirar al unísono. Antonio se animó a buscar la mano de Arthur y la tomó, el calor se había instalado en su pecho y sus mejillas... No quería volver a alejarse de ese calor.

–… ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –la voz de Arthur le sacó de su ensoñación.

–…Nos deseamos feliz año nuevo y nos volvemos a separar… O salimos a ver los fuegos artificiales y esperamos por lo mejor.

–….No sé… Me gusta la segunda opción…

Antonio sintió que sus mejillas quedaban aún más rojas mientras que una gran sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro. Al alzar la cabeza, pudo ver que Arthur le miraba con la misma expresión. Dios… Había olvidado lo hermoso que era al sonreír. Su cuerpo se movió solo para besarle, pero unos dedos pálidos interrumpieron su acción.

–No será sencillo…

–Nunca lo fue…

–Y quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo esta vez…

–Y yo quiero que tú seas más abierto con todo… Porque volveremos a pelear… Pero esta vez quiero resolverlo en lugar de huir.

Dichas estas palabras, los dedos dejaron de interponerse entre ellos para permitir ese beso lleno de nostalgia, tristeza, felicidad y sobre todo… Esperanza.

–…Feliz año nuevo, Antonio.

* * *

 **Puede o no ser que esté relacionado con un drabble que subí anteriormente. Aunque para ser completamente sincera, me gustaría dejarlo a libre interpretación~**

 **Escribí esto hace tiempo en tumblr, pero jamás lo publiqué. Hoy tuve ganas de releerlo y editarlo y aquí está el resultado... No hay muchas explicaciones, pero cada quien es libre de suponer lo que mas le parezca: Las razones por las que terminaron, cuanto tiempo pasó...**

 **Nos vemos, feliz 2018.**


End file.
